Pokemon Racing:The Techno Galaxy
Pokemon Racing:The Techno Galaxy (also known as Pokemon Racing 3) is the third game in the Pokemon Racing series and was developed/published by Wikia Games and the first game for the players to get the ability to switch worlds:The Pokemon World and The Techno Galaxy. Introduction "Welcome to the Techno Galaxy, your place in Pokemon Racing:The Techno Galaxy. In this world, you'll be racing other Pokemon. And this time, Team Rocket ain't gonna be here, you'll be facing the Overlord. Like the speed of sound, you'll be pasting those fools like you rule the world of racing, and here's your chance to prove it. Characters *Cool Pichu *Cool Raichu *Cool Pikachu *Player *Ash Ketchum *The Eeveelutions *Lucario *Riolu *Tepig *Snivy *Shinx *Overlord Music *Chris Brown-Die For You *Avenged Sevenfold-Blinded In Chains *Swedish House Mafia ft John Martin-Don't You Worry Child *Cody Simpson-Shine Supernova *Rihanna-We Found Love *T.I Presents The P$C-Do Ya Thang *Hush-Fired Up *Mindless Behavior-Around The World *Glee Cast-Loser Like Me *Chamillionaire ft Krayzie Bone-Ridin' *Far East Movement-Turn Up The Love *Cobra Starship ft Sabi-You Make Me Feel *Taio Cruz-Dynamite *LMFAO-Party Rock Anthem *Greyson Chance-Unfriend You *Flo Rida ft Sia-Wild Ones *Flo Rida-Good Feeling *Calvin Harris-Summer *Justin Bieber-Never Let You Go (Note:Players can customize the setting of the music playing. It can only play in Menus, Races or Both, it counts as customizing their own playlists). Car List *Nissan 350Z *Chevrolet Corvette C6 *Ford GT *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5) *Dodge Charger R/T (1969) *Mazda RX-7 FD *Mazda RX-8 (2003) *Nissan 240SX (S13) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *Nissan Skyline GT-R *Ford Mustang *Dodge Charger *Pontiac Firebird *BMW M3 *Jaguar XK *Subaru Impreza *Honda Civic *Porsche 914 *McLaren F1 *Lotus Elise *Audi A3 *Dodge Viper *Hotmatch Skully *Hotmatch Cuevito *Aston Martin V12 Vanquish *Audi TT RS *Nissan GT-R (2007) Gameplay Players are able to enter either the career mode or Quick Race mode in the game. Career mode will see players completing races and tuning their vehicles as they advance through the game. Careers are split in five levels with each seeing an increase in difficulty. Players will be able to enter a new district of the Techno Galaxy and the Pokemon World as they advance through the game alongside new parts and vehicles. The Quick Race mode allows the player to create their own races with different options. Players can use vehicles they have created in My Cars as well as any vehicles from their career. More tracks, cars and parts will be unlocked in Quick Race Mode as the player progresses through the career mode. Freedrive The player can alternatively enter a free roaming gamemode known as Freedrive in Career Mode. Freedrive can be accessed from any event region on the map and allows players to drive any unlocked vehicle in either the Pokemon World or the Techno Galaxy. Freedrive doesn't feature any form of reward system, competitive racing experience, or pursuits. This mode is perfect for players to hone their driving skills and test how each car performs. They can also take Dreamshots to catch an elegant scenery with their car or the environment. Players can drive around the city of the Pokemon World but only during night time. The 2 worlds is divided into 5 districts with different aesthetics and roads within each. Players can visit Tuning Shops, Car Dealerships and race events seen around the entire city. Player can use a GPS to help navigate around the city. Players can find money rewards and unmarked race events in some areas of the 2 worlds. Players will also compete in Outrun events with AI street racers that randomly appear on the streets of the 2 worlds. Customization The game utilises most of the customisation options featured in the game. Players can modify almost any part of their vehicle such as lights, bumpers, side mirrors, stereo equipment and Spinners. The Star Rating from Pokemon Racing 2 is also used. Performance customisation is just as comprehensive as visual tuning. Players are allowed to install various performance modifications to their vehicle. New additions in Pokemon Racing 3 include Fine-tuning and a Dyno Run for players to adjust their vehicles' performance abilities. Players will be offered to appear on the cover of a magazine after reaching certain star rating levels. Players will be given a phone call from the other characters in the game to tell them the location of the cover shoot but the player has to reach it before the photographer leaves. Players will enter photo mode upon reaching the photo shoot. The player can drive, show off their interior customisations and utilise different camera angles in order to find a good shot for the magazine cover. Career Mode The opening of Career Mode sees the player driving in a Nissan 240SX, then suddenly sees a mysterious portal and decides to go in it, teleporting both the player and the gang to a techno galaxy, the ruler of the Techno Galaxy greets the player and then offers the player to enter a tournament, the payer accepts. The ruler decides to let the gang join, as well. The player arrives back to the Pokemon World to find Cool Pichu driving a Nissan 350Z, informing the player that he is looking for Cool Pikachu & Cool Raichu and asks the player if he can find them, the player accepts and then drives to Olivine City and finds/encounters Cool Pikachu & Cool Raichu. The player offers the 3 Pokemon a ride to the Techno Galaxy, the 3 accepts and challenges the player to a race. The player beats the 3 and is rewarded all the upgrades needed to win the Techno Galaxy annual tournament. The player then drives to the Techno Galaxy, then informed by Lucario that Lucario knows the ruler's secret, he is not a good bystander, he is a villain and is named "Overlord", the player recognizes the name and goes to the Overlord's secret lair, then challenges Overlord to a race. The player is called by Ash Ketchum to say that the player needs to go back to the Pokemon World for a magazine photo shoot. The player drives his Nissan 240SX to the Pokemon World to take the maganize photo shoot. Ash tells the player the magazine photo shoot was for beating Team Rocket twice without getting beated himself. The player and Ash drives to the tournament in the Techno Galaxy. The Overlord then enters the tournament, followed by the gang. The race starts and the gang gets totalled by the Overlord and the player is the remaining racer in the race. The player beats the Overlord and the Overlord gets destroyed and the gang (yet again) celebrates their victory. Quick Race Mode Players can instantly get into races by selecting Quick Race. This section allows the player to select a race track and event type in which they want to participate in. They can also select their desired vehicle, amount of laps, amount of rivals and rival difficulty. Additional tracks, modes and vehicles will unlock as the player progresses through the career mode. Players can also select Pokemon as racers and customize their cars. Race Types *Circuit - Players compete with rivals in closed circuits with a set number of laps. *Sprint - Point A to Point B races. *Drag - Short and straight courses with some or no curves. The winner is the player that reaches the finish line first. Drags can only be played with manual transmission. *Lap Knockout - Systematically the same as Circuit events except that players that finish a lap in last position will be eliminated. *Drift - Break loose into a stylish drift and rack up the points. *Street X - Players compete against other racers in closed circuits along tight corner roads with a set number of laps. *Underground Racing League - Players compete against other racers in a TOURNAMENT on a closed race course. Racers get points after each race based on their position. The winner is the racer that has collected the most points after the final race. *Nitrous Run - To win the race, players need to get from one checkpoint (called gate) to another. By passing through a gate, time and nitrous will be added. *Rally Relay - Players drive two laps around a circuit. After completing the first lap, the player has to swap her/his vehicle. *Time Attack - Players with up to seven other racers each attempt to achieve the fastest lap time on a closed race course with a set number of laps. *Sector Shootout - Up to eight racers take part in a race split into four sectors with points awarded based their time through each section. *Circuit Drift - Players have to drift along closed tracks to rack up points. Points are awarded based on the speed, angle and distance of the car during a drift. Drift multiplyiers are awarded for connecting drifts through turns and making 'perfect entries'. Customizing Cars *Customisation overall is not as extensive as seen in other games. The game is more focused on the action of racing. Pokemon Racing is the only game in the FRANCHISE to feature part exchanges, which are available to both types of customisation. *Many visual customisation options seen in other games. They can be used to lower the heat level of a car. It is only possible for players to equip body kits, rear Spoilers, rims, vinyls and window tints. *Players can pick any vehicle and modify it with unlocked parts without the exchange of ingame CREDITS. These vehicles cannot be used in career mode but can be used in Quick Race and Multiplayer modes. *Players can customize their cars in Career Mode & Quick Race Mode. Unlockables *Underglow Neon *Engine Neon *Trunk Neon *Rims *Performance Upgrades *Paint *Custom Gauges *Headlights *Taillights *Roof Scoops *Front Bumpers *Rear Bumpers *Window Tint *Hydraulics *Side Mirrors *Spoilers *Exhaust Tips *Spinners *Cars *Decals *Vinyls *Wide Body Kits Car Performance Upgrades *Nitrous Oxide *Brakes *Turbo *Weight Reduction *Suspension *ECU & Fuel System *Tires *Engine/Exhaust *Drivetrain (Note:These upgrades are unlockable in Career Mode). Locations (Quick Race Mode) *Saffron City *Celadon City *Rustboro City *Lavender Town *Battle Frontier (Generation III) *Sootopolis City *Saffron City (Reversed) *Celadon City (Reversed) *Rustboro City (Reversed) *Lavender Town (Reversed) *Battle Frontier (Generation III) (Reversed) *Olivine City *Mossdeep City *Floaroma Town *Floccesy Town *Verdanturf Town *The Techno Galaxy (Note:These locations are unlockable in Career Mode). Category:Pokemon Racing Category:Pokemon Articles